


I've Got You

by obsidianlullaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby didn’t know what she was expecting when the doorbell rang, but it wasn’t a battered and bloody Anna who could barely support herself, even with the doorframe’s help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taste_of_Suburbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/gifts).



Ruby didn’t know what she was expecting when the doorbell rang, but it wasn’t a battered and bloody Anna who could barely support herself, even with the doorframe’s help.

“Shit!” Ruby cried as Anna fell forward into her arms. "Okay, okay. I've got you."

***

Step 1: Getting her undressed, an activity that would be fun under any other circumstances.

Step 2: Cleaning the wounds. Ruby wasn’t conditioned to be gentle, but she did her best.

Step 3: Getting her in bed.

Step 4: Watching over her all night, fretting and wishing there was someone to pray to.

 *** 

When Anna awoke, it was to Ruby’s anxious face.

“You alright?”

“I don’t know.”

“Let me rephrase: You’re alright.”

“Okay,” Anna said.

Ruby gently wrapped her arms around the angel. “You’re going to be alright.”

 


End file.
